The Girl from Alderaan
by ReyEleven011
Summary: The Empire destroyed her home planet. She wouldn't stay there without doing anything about it. Brenna will be taken into the journey of a lifetime as she stumbles across Luke Skywalker and the rest of the gang. This is her journey.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_A/N: Hi everyone! Okay, so I'm going to basically rewrite the whole story. I know it's weird, but my beta (you know who you are) gave me advice to rewrite the story. She'll be helping me with the chapters, so I'm giving her the credit (once again, you know who you are)._

 _Starring: Natalia Dyer as Brenna Rini and Jodie Sweetin as Lena Alden._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I just own Brenna and the other OC that might show up later in the story._

Never in my life I imagined this could happen. When I left Alderaan that morning, I thought that this day would be just like any other normal day. I had gone to my friends party on Naboo and then I would be back in a few hours.

Unfortunately, that never happened and I never got to see Alderaan's magnificent landscapes again. That same day was the day my life changed forever.

"Come on, Brenna," my friend Lena said, "Do you really have to leave?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I need to get home before my mom explodes," I said with a smile, not thinking that it had literally happened by that time.

"Alright, I'll see you around!" Lena chuckled. "You know, you should join me in the Alliance. You'd be a great pilot and a great help to us," she then added with a serious expression on her face.

I shook my head. "Nah, I got a family to take care of," I justified with a wink. Honestly? I wanted to join the rebels with Lena, but for some reason my family liked the Empire and I didn't want to hurt them by joining something that was against it.

"That's too bad. I'd love to have you there with us," Lena replied before waving. "Goodbye then!"

I was already heading towards my ship when I called out to her, "Bye!" I couldn't really wait to go home.

But I would not be going there ever again.

...

It wasn't a short trip through lightspeed as Naboo wasn't that far from Alderaan. Then I arrived in the system. I was already regretting pulling the trigger. When I dropped out of lightspeed, there was no Alderaan. I quickly became confused.

"What the kriff? Is my navicomputer broken or what?" I thought out loud while I checked it out, but it wasn't broken at all. I looked out the window of my ship and frowned. I was in the system where Alderaan was, but no Alderaan. Just a dark, empty space. A horrible thought entered my mind as tears started to fill my eyes. I tried to stop crying as I proceeded to call Lena.

"What's up Brenna? Miss me already?" Lena asked with a smirk. She was wearing her Rebel uniform so I figured she was back with the Rebels.

"I need you to help me," I answered as I put myself together. "I'm in the Alderaan system, but no Alderaan! Do you know what could have happened?" I asked her.

I watched as Lena's eyes went wide with shock. "Oh no!" she cried as she covered her mouth. I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" I asked worriedly.

"Alderaan must have blown up! It's this weapon the Empire built called the Death Star! It's capable of destroying an entire planet!" Lena yelled,

"Alderaan was the first. I'm so sorry Brenna."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I started to sob. My family, my friends, and everything else on Alderaan was gone. I would never see the greenery again. Or the snow, or the castle or anything again! My family was dead because of the Empire. I started crying loudly. Lena kept saying comforting words, but it wasn't helping at all! My hatred for the Empire grew more and more. I knew what I had to do.

"Lena, what planet are you on right now?" I asked firmly.

"Yavin IV. Why?" Lena asked with a confused tone.

"Is that option of joining the Rebellion still up? The Empire needs to pay for what they did."

Lena smiled proudly. "Of course it's still up. I'll send you the coordinates and I'll see you there." The holocomputer turned off.

Once I got the coordinates from Lena, I made the jump to lightspeed.

...

I landed on Yavin IV, only to meet several armed soldiers as I stepped out of my ship.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" a voice called out. It was Lena running towards the crowd. "She's my friend. She wants to join the Rebellion!" she quickly explained.

I sighed in relief before she took my hand and we entered the base. There were many green neon displays in the room. Then I saw a woman wearing a white dress. She had auburn hair that was in a boy's style cut.

"Hello there. We hear from Lieutenant Lena Alden that you want to join the Rebellion," she said to me.

"Yes ma'am. The Empire needs to pay for what they did to Alderaan," I said with determination in my voice.

The woman smiled. "Welcome to the Alliance, young one. I'm Mon Mothma. Leader of the Rebellion," she introduced, holding out her hand.

I grabbed it and shook it. "Thank you. I'm Brenna Rini."

 _A/N: So what do you guys think of the rewrite? I'm sure that chapter two will come soon. My beta said it would be soon (wink wink to you out there!)._

 _I hope you like the rewrite so far! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle of Yavin

_A/N: Here's another chapter for The Girl from Alderaan! Sorry for the long wait!_

 _This is the betaed version of chapter 2. I hope that chapter 3 can come soon. Just have your fingers crossed!_

 _I'm done talking now. Here's the chapter!_

* * *

After my conversation with Mom, Lena showed me around the rebel base. I was amazed by it. When I saw the ships they had, I freaked out. I really wanted to fly one of them!

Sensing what I was thinking, Lena spoke up with a nod. "You'll be able to fly one if you pass the flight simulator," she informed me as we were walking.

"A what now?" I asked in surprise.

"Flight simulator. I can take you to it," Lena said as I followed her. I was still a little confused. Was it like a test? Because I suck at tests.

Lena took me into a room where a bunch of computers were. She beckoned a guy wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Hi Wedge. This is my friend Brenna Rini. She wants to be a pilot," Lena introduced me.

The guy, or Wedge as Lena called him, looked at me. "Ok. I'm Wedge Antilles. I'll train you to be a pilot, but we better work fast. There's going to be an attack against the Death Star. We could use all the pilots we can get," he said. I nodded and followed him to a computer. It was basically just me flying around and shooting some ships that looked like bowties. I only died three times.

"Good job! We could use you on the Red team. You could be Red 12," Wedge said. I smiled at him.

"I can't wait!" I shouted excitingly.

...

I was dressed in one of those orange jumpsuits the pilots were wearing. It felt so soft.

While I was walking to my ship, I saw a hot brunette guy arguing with a hot blonde guy. There was also some furry guy behind the hot brunette guy. The hot blonde guy was wearing a flight suit, so I figured he would be up with us.

I saw Lena and walked up to her. She smiled when she saw me. "You better not die out there, you hear me?" she ordered.

I laughed. "Come on. No one could get rid of me that easily!" I proclaimed. Lena laughed and hugged me and I hugged back.

I walked to my ship and boarded it. I put on my helmet and took off.

...

All of the ships flew towards the Death Star. "All wings report in," a guy said over the radio.

"Red 10 standing by."

"Red 7 standing by."

"Red 3 standing by."

"Red 6 standing by."

"Red 9 standing by."

"Red 2 standing by."

"Red 11 standing by."

"Red 5 standing by."

"Red 12 standing by," I said once my turn arrived.

"Lock S-foils to attack position," Red leader said.

We flew closer to the Death Star. "Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge shouted.

"Cut the chatter Red 2! This is it boys!" Red leader said.

We started to attack its surface. The cannons started shooting at us.

"This is Red 5. I'm going in," Red 5 said. I recognized his voice. He was the hot blonde guy! I saw him go in, but there was an explosion!

"Luke! Pull up!" Red 3 shouted. I saw the ship get out of the explosion. "Are you alright?!" Red 3 shouted.

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay," the hot blonde guy, or Luke as Red 3 called him, reassured us.

We kept on advancing the cannons. I then saw a ship explode. "Kriff," I cursed with an alarmed tone.

"Squad leaders, we picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way," the base reported back to us.

"My scopes negative! I don't see anything!" Luke shouted.

"Pick up your visual scanning's!" Red Leader shouted.

"Here they come!" I said nervously. I was not ready to die! "I'm only 14!" I shouted for my despair.

The bowtie ships came out of nowhere and started attacking! I shot four but one of them was on my tail. Luckily, Wedge came and saved me.

"Thank Gods!" I shouted. "Thanks Wedge!"

...

Red leader had just fired his shot, but missed.

"Good job," I said sarcastically. I couldn't help it. My nerves were getting the best of me.

Then Red Leader got shot after he put Luke in charge of attack.

Luke, Red 3, and Wedge both went into the trench. I came above to watch. Wedge had to get out when he got hit a little. Suddenly, Red 3 got hit!

"How many of us are getting killed?!" I shouted. I came in the trench to help Luke. There were three bowtie ships behind us. One looked different than the others. He started to shoot at me but I dodged. Then suddenly, I got hit! I nearly crashed, but somehow I didn't.

"You ok Red 12?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine. Somehow," I said. I was really confused. How the hell did I live?! Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful I did, but I was sure I wasn't supposed to.

Luke then turned on his targeting computer from what I saw. Then a few minutes later, he turned it off. I got more confused.

"His computers off! Luke, you switched off your targeting computer! What's wrong?!" I asked him.

"Nothing! I'm alright!" he reassured us. I was still worried. Then I saw that his R2 unit got hit. Suddenly, the odd looking bowtie ship shot at Luke, but one of the bowtie ships got hit!

"Yahoo!" someone shouted over the radio. Then a weird looking ship zoomed into view. It then shot the other bowtie, sending the odd looking one into deep space! I sighed in relief.

"You're all clear kid, now let's blow this thing and go home!" the guy shouted. I recognized him as the hot brunette from earlier!

Luke then fired the shot. I had my fingers crossed. "Please go in. PLEASE GO IN!" I shouted.

IT WENT IN! Holy crap! We are saved!

"Great shot kid! That was one in a million!" the hot brunette shouted.

We flew back to Yavin IV, a great feeling of justice taking over me. I felt that wherever my parents were, they were proud.

(Line Break)

I landed back on Yavin IV, where Lena was waiting for me. I came out of my ship and hugged her. "Thank the Force you're alive!" she smiled.

"I'm okay! That was amazing!" I laughed, "I swear, I never felt so alive!"

We then walked towards Luke's ship, where everyone was congratulating him. I even thought I recognized someone else. It was the Princess of Alderaan! How is she alive? I thought she was on Alderaan when it blew!

"Is that Princess Leia Organa?" I asked Lena in shock.

Lena simply smirked as we both went to congratulate Luke. Then we walked away.

(Line break)

There was a ceremony for the heroes of the battle. The heroes got a medal. I didn't get one. Sadness. Hopefully someday. The people who got one were Luke and the hot brunette guy called Han. Even though the furry guy was up there, he didn't get one. At least he knows my pain. Princess Leia gave them the medals and we all clapped for them, a feeling of joy taking over the Rebel Alliance and every single one of us.

* * *

 _A/N: What do you think? Do you think it's better than before?_

 _I really hope that the betaed version of chapter three will come soon. Beta? If you are reading this, please make it soon!_

 _You guys can still guess on the mysteries. The mysteries are who Brenna's mom is and who Lena really is. I'm sure you guys will like the answer to the Lena mystery!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Celebration Time

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait!_

 _So this will be the story that can take a little bit to update. Hopefully at least once a month. My beta always makes sure that it ends up perfect!_

 _Anyways, here we go!_

* * *

There was a celebration after the medal celebration. Everyone kept on trying to get Luke and Han some and they always told themhow brave they were. What about me? I nearly died! Even though I still don't know how I survived. It was a bit disappointing...

I kept on trying to sit at the bar, but the bartender wouldn't let me since I'm underage.

"I just want a drink! I don't want beer or wine!" I kept saying. "Please?"

"Sorry, but you're underage," he always said.

It was so not my day.

I just hung back with a drink (I stole it from Han) and watched the festivities. I saw Princess Leia arguing with Han and Luke was watching with amusement. I came over to talk to the princess because I wanted to know if she was alright since Alderaan was destroyed.

I slowly approached her. "Hello. Remember me, Your Highness?" Leia turned around slowly and once she saw my face, she beamed. "I remember you..." She thought out loud. "Brenna Rini? You're alive?"

"I'm glad to see you're alive as well!" I chuckled relieved. "Where were you when it happened? I thought you were on the palace-"

"I was on the Death Star when they destroyed Alderaan. I witnessed it," Leia solemnly replied.

I winced. That would be horrible. "I was on Naboo when it happened but I saw its remains. It looked like asteroids," I said thoughtfully. The memory was actually making me sad.

Leia gave me a sad smile and I decided to hug her. It would be awful seeing the planet you grew up on gone in a matter of seconds. I felt so bad for the people who died and the ones who survived. Leia was one of them.

"They're all in a better place now." I whispered as I caressed her dress. "I guess we have to move on now. Make them proud of us."

"You're right," replied Leia in a soft voice.

"Not to interrupt your reunion and mourning party, but is that my drink you're holding?" Han asked me with a frown, pointing at my glass.

I froze after I broke the hug. "Pff no," I said shyly. "This is my drink! Maybe you already drank too much tonight Solo."

"You are a weird little girl," he chuckled.

I glared at him. "For someone so hot you are really rude! I'm 14, not 6!" I said offended.

"Sorry about Han. He's like this all the time," Luke said to me.

I took a last look at Han before I met Luke's blue eyes. "It's okay. I've had my share of his type."

"Aren't you Red 12?" Luke asked with curiousity in his voice.

I shook my head in agreement. "Yeah I am. And you are Red 5," I acknowledged with a smile.

"Luke. Luke Skywalker."

"Brenna Rini," I said and only then I started thinking. Wait a minute. Did he say his last name was Skywalker?

"Are you related to Anakin Skywalker by any chance?" I asked. I've heard stories about Anakin Skywalker from my mother. He had always fascinated me.

"Yeah. I'm his son," Luke informed me with a shy smile while rubbing the back of husband neck.

Well I did not expect that. I thought he was his second cousin or something of the sort. But his son? He looked like Anakin from what I've seen on some old holograms back home.

"No way! Your father is the Hero with no Fear! A freaking Jedi Knight! I bet he's an awesome father!" I exclaimed happily.

Luke's goofy grin left his face and a sad smile replaced it. "I wish I could have known I felt he was. He died before I was born," he said quietly.

Well that was awkward. I didn't know that he was dead. I made Luke feel like crap and I felt bad too now.

"I'm sorry Luke. But... how did he die?" I asked awkwardly. I had to know how; curiousity had the best of me.

"It was Darth Vader. He betrayed and murdered my father." Luke said, angrily, recalling the words that Ben Kenobi had said to him earlier.

Oh. My. God. Darth Vader killed Anakin Skywalker. I bet Luke hated him a lot. I knew he was angry at Vader, but was he angry at me for asking?

"Once again, I'm really sorry. I do know what it's like to lose the ones you love," I slowly told him.

Yeah, my family had been killed by a laser beam that also destroyed Alderaan. That is so similar to Vader killing one guy.

"It's okay. But Vader is going to get it!" Luke exclaimed firmly.

"You're damn right he is!" I said confidently.

Everyone looked at me by my choice of words.

"What? A girl's gotta live a little!" I declared with my arms open.

...

Three years later found us on Hoth: The worst planet to ever exist. AND WE HAVE A BASE THERE! This place is nothing like Alderaan, I can tell you that.

It took us a while adjusting to the weather, even though Luke took the longest to do it. Apparently, he came from Tatooine, where it's hot everyday. I understand why his struggle now.

Gods, why does this planet have to be so cold?!

Luckily, I'm wearing my warm, soft flight suit all the time during the day. Nighttime is the worst. I'm lying on an ice bed with a thin blanket. Really?!

I'm now a part of Rogue Squadron-Rogue Seven. Luke is Rogue Leader. All you have to do is blow up a space station the size of a moon... I'm a bit jealous of him.

I'm always sent out on patrol. They just love torturing me, don't they? I love Tauntauns, but I hate going out into the snow.

Lately, I'm always having dreams of my mother. She keeps telling me to reach into myself and see who I am. I have no freaking clue what that means. Maybe she wants me to accept that she's dead. But I do know you are dead, Mom!

What does this mean? And why did we choose to come here?! The Empire will find us eventually!


	4. Chapter 4: Late Night Chat

_A/N: Hi! I'm back again!_

 _So, I got some advice from my beta, JynCobain, to make some changes a bit in his story. I'm not saying what it is, but it will be cool! I'm sure you guys will like it._

 _By the way, go check out JynCobain's stories! They're awesome and I really recommend them!_

 _So Here we go!_

* * *

" _Hello sweetheart," I heard my mother say all of a sudden._

" _Mom?" I asked with a weak voice._

" _Yes sweetheart. It's me," she responded calmly._

 _I take a look around. It didn't take me long to realize that I was on Alderaan again, on top of the snowy mountains. My mother was dressed in these tan and brown bathrobes and there was a cylinder on her belt. It looked like one of those things Luke was carrying around. She also looked all shimmery, which made me blink._

" _Brenna, you need to embrace your destiny. Discover who you are!" my mother told me._

" _But who am I?! I'm just a girl!" I confusingly shouted._

" _No you're not. You are more than just a girl. You know it deep in your heart."_

 _Then she disappeared. I opened my eyes with a shaky scream._ " _MOM, NO! Don't leave!"_

I woke up with a sweat. This dream kept on recurring every time I sleep. I have no clue what it meant though. My mom says I was more than just a girl. But she wouldn't say who I was either... It was beginning to make me upset.

I decided to take a walk. Maybe that would help my thoughts. I put on my robe and headed out the door.

This dream was always coming to me. Who was I? Maybe this is because I somehow didn't crash my ship during the Battle of Yavin IV. I didn't even move since I was preparing to die. How did I live? Is this because of my destiny? I kept on walking. I stopped when I reached the cafeteria. I decided to get a midnight snack. I grabbed three leftover brownies and sat down on one of the chairs. Eating always helps me think.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. I dropped my half eaten brownie and started to investigate.

"Who's there?" I called out. I turned on my lamp and aimed it around the room. Then, I saw a shadow. If it was an Empire spy, I was prepared to tackle him. But it wasn't a spy. It was Luke, shielding his eyes from the light. I sighed with relief as I turned off my lamp.

"What the kriff are you doing up?" I asked with a whisper. "You scared the hell out of me! Don't you do that again!"

"I'm sorry. But I was about to ask you the same question," he said with a soft, calm voice.

I clenched my teeth. Should I tell him? Luke Skywalker's definitely trustworthy. I didn't know if he'd get it, but it was worth a shot. "I had a dream," I said quietly.

Luke looked at me with interest. "What was it about?" he asked.

Great. I just had to take a shot at it.

"I was on Alderaan again. I saw my mother looking at me."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. But she looked different. She was all shimmery and wearing these bathrobes and had a cylinder on her belt, like you do."

"Oh, this?" Luke said as he was reaching at his belt. He showed me his cylinder.

"Yeah! It had a different design than that, but it was the same!" I exclaimed firmly.

"This is a lightsaber. It was my father's. It's the only thing I have left of him," he said, saying the last part quietly. I gave him a look of sympathy. I still felt bad that his father was killed in cold blood.

"What else happened in your dream?" he asked.

I looked down. "She told me to accept my destiny and realize who I am. I have no clue what it means, but I have a theory."

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Remember how I nearly crashed during Yavin IV?" I asked. He nodded and I continued, "I wasn't touching the controls. I was closing my eyes and holding out my hands, but I didn't crash. It's so weird!"

Luke took a minute to think about what I said. "I don't know what it means, Brenna. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Now's my turn to ask you why you are up. Why are you up?" I asked. Now it's his turn to share.

Luke looked down. "I also had a dream. No, it was a nightmare now that I'm thinking correctly about it." he says quietly.

Uh oh. "What about?" I asked. I was always curious about nightmares and I wanted to help Luke like he had tried to help me.

Luke took a deep breath before answering. "I was facing Vader. We were fighting in this corridor with a weather vane at the end of it," he said. I already dreaded what was to come. "I stabbed him on the shoulder, but that made him angry. Then a few seconds later, he cut off my hand. It made me lose my father's lightsaber. I screamed loudly and collapsed," he explained, "Then I started crawling away from him. He tried to turn me to the dark side, but I refused. Then he said something. I couldn't make it out, but that made me scream no. Then I fell off the weather vane and that's where I woke up," Luke finished.

Wow. That must have been one heck of a nightmare. I took his hand and squeezed it gently. He gave me a small smile that turned back into a frown.

"What if I was foreseeing the future? What if this is going to happen to me in the future?" he wondered worriedly.

"Hey, it's ok. I doubt it's going to happen. It was just a dream. I know it," I said comfortingly, compassion in my eyes as I stared into his ocean blue ones. I felt like I was calming down my little sister, Kylie, when I said that. Kylie was too young to endure the fate she got. She was only a five year old.

"But what if it will be real?" Luke asked, "What should I do?"

I looked down at my plate of brownies. I picked up one and handed it to him. He gave me an odd look as I handed it to him, but he took it and ate it.

"Better?" I asked him with a smirk.

Luke smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Brenna."

"Anytime," I said grinning. Then I yawned. "I think I'm going back to bed. Good night, Luke." I said.

"Good night!" Luke called out as I left the room.

I came back to my room and lied down on the ice bed. I couldn't help but think that Luke and I are alike in some weird way. I knew that we weren't related, but I felt like we have a connection.

I really like Luke. He's very nice and sweet. His blue, ocean eyes are so gorgeous and his blonde hair is gorgeous as well. He's so hot... Wait a minute! Do I have the hots for Luke Skywalker?!

Holy shit.

I dismissed the thought as I went back to sleep.

I dreamed of Brownie Wonderland.

* * *

 _A/N: There we go!_

 _So, you guys know what that change is now? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?!_

 _I think it's a really cool idea that my beta came up with. So I'm using it now! I think it'd be cooler than just friends for the two of them._

 _Im so jealous of anyone who gets Luke Skywalker as their babe._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!_


End file.
